


Something To Believe In

by RoseColoredKay



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I was listening to Something to Believe In when this idea popped into my head, Jack Kelly - Freeform, Jack x Davey, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, david jacobs - Freeform, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseColoredKay/pseuds/RoseColoredKay
Summary: Another take on Jack meeting Katherine in his penthouse after the Rally. Except this time it's not Katherine. It's Davey.





	Something To Believe In

Something To Believe In

  
  


David was so stunned and hurt by what just happened. He just ran off entirely after the whole debacle at Medda’s theatre. Jack Kelly, the leader of the strike and his best friend! Just betrayed all of the newsies and himself. Punching a brick wall with his fist David cried out in frustration on the verge of tears recalling everything that just happened minutes ago. Sinking against the brick wall he took off his cap and squeezed it with all of his might. “Heya Davey? I was just going to take Les back to ya place for ya. If that’s a’ight with you. You look like you might need some space to think about things alone. You can head up to Jacks penthouse.” Race gestured at the fire escape near where David was slumped against the brick wall. “I doubt Jack would go there with everything that just happened at the rally.” Wes walked up to his brother and touched his shoulder. “Don’t worry Davey. I’m sure Jack will come around! I’m sure of it. He wouldn’t leave us alone like this.” David reached up and squeezed Les’s hand and smiled at him sadly. “Yeah bud, I’m sure there must be some kind of explanation. Hurry along with Race okay? Tell Mom I’ll be back soon. I just need some time to think about some stuff.” He shifted his attention towards Race and stared at him with a sad smile. “Race, thank you. I’ll head up there and try to clear my head. I owe you one for taking care of Les.” Race shifted on his feet with a big smirk on his face and smacked Davey on his other free shoulder. “Oh, trust me I’ll collect when the time comes.” David rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. “Got it. Just don’t bleed me dry now.” “Come on Les lets get ya back to ya place.” Les and Race walked side by side as Race held his hand up in a goodbye gesture and kept walking forward until they were both out of sight.

Climbing up the ladder David had so many thoughts going through his head he didn’t even know where to start. Once David was in Jack's “Penthouse” He saw the appeal the place where his friend liked to hang out. “The view is gorgeous. I wonder if Jack ever painted this view from here or sketched it.” Sitting down he let his legs hang through the railing of the balcony he was on and just leaned against the bars and sighed looking into the distance and started talking to himself. “Jack has put so much into this strike. He cares about his friends and these boys so much. Why would he do this? It doesn’t make any sense! What about Crutchie? What about everyone else!” Rubbing his forehead he started to tear up again but he wasn’t too sure why. His chest was hurting. He felt betrayed that must of been why right? “All I was doing was going to sell papes with my brother to help feed my family. That’s it. Then he just popped up out of nowhere.” David rarely felt so frustrated with himself and the current situation he was in was driving him crazy. “Damn it Jack! You and your beautiful blue eyes and stupid-” David stiffened and he felt his heart pounding and like the world just froze. Shaking his head he tried to calm down. “No, I did not just say beautiful. That’s illegal Davey! Oh god, that and the nickname he gave me I love when he calls me that.” His eyes widened and everything just slowly pieced themselves together in front of him like a puzzle and Jack Kelly was that missing puzzle piece. “I’m supposed to be angry with him right now! I’m hurt!” Shaking he stood up and stared at the New York skyline as the sun began to set. “Well, I guess that’s that Jacobs. You’re screwed.” He chuckled to himself and noticed some papers sticking out and decided to look at them and noticed they were Jacks drawings.

Walking back to his penthouse Jack felt like screaming. “I did the right thing. I know I did. No one can get hurt because of me.” Jack recalled how badly Davey reacted to what he said at the rally and he felt his heart break looking at his dear friend like that. Sure, they just met not too long ago but it felt like forever for him. They just clicked and got along so well. But at Medda’s that all changed. “Davey..” Jack whispered under his breath. “Shit.” He got so angry he started to climb the fire escape to his penthouse and was swearing under his breath. When he got to the top he saw a tall figure wearing a newsboy cap. His heart stopped as he said in a whisper. “What are you doing here?” David turned around staring at Jack with sad eyes. “Race showed me the way here. It’s a beautiful view. I needed a place to think about things.” Jack walked up to Davey and seen he was holding his drawings and ripped it out his hands impulsively. “Hasn’t anyone taught ya not to touch other people's things!” David flinched and straightened himself up and stared at Jack. “You have skills Jack truly. Is that the Refuge? I can’t believe our friends and other newsies are staying in those conditions! We have to expose that!” Jack laughed and shook his head and walked closer to Davey. “Dave, no one cares about us and how we live!” David touched Jacks shoulder. “We can talk with Katherine I’m sure she can get your drawings published. She has to have something else we can use against Pulitzer she’s talented and witty.” Jack pushed Davey away and leaned against the railing and sighed. “Why aren’t you mad at me?” David walked towards Jack once more but stopped himself and looked at his friends form sadly. “I came to a few realizations Jack about things. But first can you please explain to me why you did it? It hurts yes. But I’m not mad.” Turning around Jack looked at Davey in the eyes and bit his lip then looked at the ground. “Pulitzer...he gave me an ultimatum he said to either A; Take the money and go to Santa Fe and disband the union or B; He was going to throw You and Les and the rest of the newsies in the Refuge and I couldn’t.” Jack focused his attention solely on Davey and stared into his eyes with tears in his own. “ I couldn’t let him do that to you. Not you. You’ve given me so much Davey. You’ve given me something to believe in.” David moved closer to Jack and took his hand in his trying to calm Jack. Jack’s eyes never left Daveys. He squeezed his hand gently. “We made this union together and I just don’t know what to do Davey. Please tell me what to do.” David took his other hand and touched Jacks cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. “Jack we can do this together. Like we have from the beginning.” David was nervous but his heart was pounding he was scared that he was going to mess this up. But at the current moment it was like time has frozen once more. Getting closer to Jack he leaned in and closed the gap between them. It was a soft chaste kiss but messy. Heart pounding he realized that Jack Kelly, His best friend. Was reciprocating the kiss he was actually kissing him back. Stunned Jack pulled away and leaned his forehead against Davey's. 

“Woah...I-I didn’t expect that out of you Davey.” Jack whispered and squeezed his hand. David looking through his thick eyelashes he made eye contact with Jack and whispered back. “I didn’t mess this up did I? When you said that you did it for me, I kind of just lost control.” Jack pulled away and shook his head. “No, not at all. I felt something between us since I first saw you.” Jack awkwardly took off his hat and rubbed the back of his head blushing. “What about Katherine?” David sadly looked up at Jack and Jack rushed towards Davey and grabbed both of his hands in his. “Katherine is beautiful, kind, smart, witty and beyond. But Davey she isn’t you- Wait, am I kidding myself here Dave? A guy like you can’t be with someone like me. It just doesn’t happen. You have a family, A home, Somewhere safe to stay. Here I am living meal to meal on pennies. I never know where I’ll sleep next. You know I’m a rule breaker Davey. So I could care less about being in trouble about being with you even if it means legal trouble.” Davey hugged Jack tightly against him and whispered in his ear. “I’ll always be here for you Jack. No matter what kind of situation you’re in, I'll always be by your side to help you. Now please stop rambling Jackie.” Pulling apart once more he kissed Jack once more with more passion before pulling apart at the sound of someone climbing up the ladder. Katherine looked like she interrupted something important as she looked at the disheveled boys but just brushed it off. “Guys! There you are! I wrote and article that we could use to take down Pulitzer once and for all.” She handed the paper over to David who scanned the paper and chuckled and smiled at Katherine brightly. “This is great Kath!” He handed the paper over to Jack as he started to read it. “Hey, Katherine can we use some of Jack's drawings to the paper?” He picked up the discarded drawings of Jacks and squealed. “This is perfect! A nail to put in the metaphorical coffin!” Jack drew his attention to both of his friends and spoke up. “But no pape is going to print this!” Katherine folded her arms and paced back and forth thinking. “There has to be at least one printing press that my father doesn’t control.” Jack scoffed “Oh, this is good. I know the perfect place. The printing press in the cellar of The World.” Katherine jumped up and clapped. “Perfect! You guys meet me there as soon as you can!” Katherine quickly scaled down the ladder as she had some important things to do! When they were sure they were alone they both started laughing and held each other close. “Jackie, you gave me something to believe in too.” Jack gave him a toothy grin and kissed him once more and grabbed his hand. “I don’t know what this is but I want to give this shot. But right now, we have more important things to do. Let's go take down Pulitzer! David smiled and thought to himself. ‘I’m so glad I met this man. He makes me a better person.’ “Right after you Jackie!” Chuckling to himself, he held his hands out in a gesturing manner to the ladder. “What a gentleman! I may have been swooned!” Jack winked at him and started down the ladder. “Back at you Partner!” He winked back at him and followed him. Time to seize the day and take down Pulitzer together.

_ “An angel come to save me but didn’t even know he gave me something to believe in.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there! This story is an older one that I wrote so it didn't have a beta at the time. So things could be improved. But hopefully my newer story is a bit better than this one. But either way I am going to keep writing so I will get better in time. Thanks for the read!  
-Kay


End file.
